Kingsman: Proyecto Unity
by GeishaPax
Summary: Después de la misión junto a los Stateman, Galahad empieza a generar ideas viejas, la boda de Eggsy le hacen recordar cómo sacrificó la vida en pareja. El agente empieza a cuestionar su vida como agente. [Post Círculo Dorado]
1. Capítulo I

Kingsman y todas las obras de su universo, no me pertenecen, solamente el argumento.

Gracias a Skandrosita, Beat, Ariakas y Gabby.

 **Kingsman: Proyecto Unity**

 **Capítulo I**

Harry Hart observaba a su discípulo mientras ingresaba a la catedral de San Nicolás en Estocolmo. Aún no terminaba de asimilar todo lo que había sucedido en el tiempo que estuvo ausente.

La traición de Arthur era algo que sabía había dejado a la organización vulnerable, al enfocarse en laa nuevas cabezas de Kingsman y la revisión de agentes. Habían perdido aliados en la última batalla contra Poppy Adams, finalizando con Merlín. Ahora, irónicamente con bajas y nuevos camaradas estaba presenciando la boda de Gary Unwin, mejor conocido como Eggsy.

Harry recordaba brevemente las palabras dirigidas a Eggsy antes de la boda. Y deseó no haberlas mencionado, recordó a cierta agente pelirroja de su pasado que dejó ir.

— _Soy casada. —Se alejó del hombre retrocediendo dos pasos._

— _Lo sé. —Harry estaba siendo muy paciente, pero esto no podía seguir así._

 _La mujer se dirigió al sillón del particular estudio del agente Galahad.—No es tu hijo por más que lo desees._

— _También lo sé, Morgana… desde esa misión en Francia hace años, lo sabía._

 _Su compañera frunció el ceño ligeramente y tomó su abrigo._

— _No estaré a salvo, ya saben que soy doble agente._

— _Estarás a salvo. —exclamó con firmeza. —Te protegeremos de los rusos, yo te protegeré._

— _¿Dejarías Kingsman por mi?_

— _No, y tú tampoco lo harás, tenemos un deber. Somos caballeros._

— _Yo estoy fuera, si deseas estar conmigo, te esperaré en la habitación de siempre, iniciaremos desde cero._

Palabras que no pudo cumplir. La vio alejarse sin sospechar que ese mismo día, en el que sacrificó trabajo por lo que tal vez pudo ser amor, terminó con la muerte de la mujer que fue conocida como Morgana.

¡Qué extraño sabor amargo! No debería sentirlo en una boda. No se dedicaba a sentimentalismos, menos en misión; pero ese hombre que alguna vez sacó de la cárcel había logrado en ocasiones perder su característica racionalidad.

Tal vez sería lo más cercano a tener un hijo…

Conocería a los hijos de los príncipes y tal vez tendría la oportunidad de verlos, guiarlos un poco, como a la familia que nunca tuvo.

 _ **Cinco meses después.**_

Galahad terminó de pagar su café y salió de la cafetería a una mesa del exterior. No acostumbraba fumar pero con el clima particular del día, decidió salir un poco de lo rutinario.

Sería uno de sus últimos días libres, varias agencias hermanas de Stateman estaban trabajando por alianzas en diferentes países y los acuerdos, actos de buena voluntad y el intercambio de agentes ayudarían a mantener en control a posibles amenazas.

Abrió el diario que traía bajo un brazo y empezó a revisar los encabezados como era su buena costumbre, hábito automático adquirido desde que ingresó a la agencia.

Elton John había vuelto a retomar su gira del adiós después del secuestro. Una pena, se consideraba buen seguidor de algunos discos pero no al grado de fanático.

En asuntos del mundo no había mucho, solamente la euforia disminuida de los recién casados princesa y duque consorte.

Terminó su café y se dispuso a irse del lugar; la cafetería prácticamente se encontraba a un costado del Acuario Sea Life, frente al Támesis. Una zona bastante transitada y popular para el turismo.

De repente, algo cambió en breves segundos. Al estar por caminar en la acera, vio a una joven mujer caminando en dirección a él.

Delgada, de cabello rubio, de al menos 1.70 de estatura, facciones finas y juveniles, con unos encantadores ojos grandes marrones; se escuchaba bastante fuerte una canción que venía practicando, al parecer llevaba los audífonos en el volumen máximo. Llevaba un abrigo tipo cárdigan y un vestido de falda corta tableada. Unas mallas negras y unos botines con un ligero tacón grueso del mismo color.

Sostenía un engargolado entre los brazos. Y justo cuando aquella visión lo había dejado extrañamente de piedra, la mujer levantó la mirada mientras cantaba y también lo observó. Con una sonrisa leve y ligero rubor su camino le hizo acercarse cada vez más.

Debía tener por mucho 23 años, pero su rostro amable de momento fue de sorpresa y se terminó de transformar en uno de shock.

—¡Cuidado! —alcanzó a gritar mientras jalaba al hombre de los brazos y caían entre las mesas del recién abandonado café.

Harry escuchó a sus espaldas el rechinar de las llantas al frenar de golpe. Algo no estaba bien, no creía que dolor fuese un accidente en el que casi es arrollado.

Se percató de la mujer abajo de él y de la incómoda situación.

—Disculpa.

La chica estaba por responder cuando unos gritos en chino la detuvieron a la par que el ruido de escopetas cortando cartucho.

" _Nunca voy a poder tener un día tranquilo"_ pensó el agente mientras apretaba ligeramente el armazón de sus lentes y abría comunicación con la central.

— _Galahad, ¿No se supone es tu día de descanso? —_ interrogó la recién nombrada Whiskey.

—Problemas en el Támesis. —respondió en voz baja mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la chica a esconderse detrás de una mesa.

— _¿Estás en el restaurante del Hotel Marriott? Muy discreto…_

—Dame la ubicación de los agresores. —escribió en la pantalla ocular de sus lentes y después giró para que su colega viera a la chica civil.

— _Entiendo, siete sujetos frente a ti, dos se acercan directamente de frente. Tres pistolas, cuatro escopetas. Ten cuidado, detrás de ustedes hay cinco civiles._

—Espera aquí linda. —le dió su sombrilla. —Si llegas a ver disparos, no dudes en abrirlo, confía en mí.

La mujer asintió en silencio mientras observó cómo el hombre salía de un salto de su refugio temporal e iba a atacar a los agresores.

Harry corrió antes de deslizarse por el suelo contra los dos primeros hombres y usando las navajas de las puntas de sus zapatos le dió una patada en la barbilla a uno y al otro en automático lo usó de escudo humano. Con intención de alejarlos de los civiles, siguió usando el cadáver del hombre de escudo hasta acercarse a tres hombres del lado derecho. Los que podía apreciar de inmediato en su único ojo. No supo identificar en que momento los vio desplomarse, giró para buscar al autor y encontró a la misma chica usando el mecanismo de la sombrilla como arma.

La veía con rostro neutro pero no del todo calmada.

" _No es una chica común"._

Un hombre intentó agarrarla por la espalda, y la mujer levantó en automático los brazos para quitarse las manos del agresor de encima, le dió un caderazo de vuelta, y lo jaló del brazo hasta tirarlo usando su mismo peso. El hombre al caer reaccionó rápido y la tomó de la pierna para tirarla también, pero después de eso obtuvo dos disparos. Harry había detenido al agresor.

Galahad se acercó para tenderle una mano y ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

—¿Quién eres?

—Mejor tú dime quién eres, ¿eres un Kingsman? —señaló el mango del escudo.

— _Si la piensas interrogar, que sea después, tienen que salir pitando de ahí, se acercan tres vehículos a toda velocidad. —_ La dulce voz de Whiskey lo hizo tomar a la chica del brazo y correr a un auto.

—Sería mejor que yo maneje. —señaló la chica el ojo izquierdo faltante del agente. —No serás bueno en una persecución.

Levantó los brazos en signo de derrota y se fue del lado izquierdo del vehículo. Estaba realmente intrigado, ¿quién era esa mujer?

—Debería saber el nombre de mi salvador. —habló la mujer mientras sacaba los cables del interruptor.

—Ya sabes suficiente de mi, en cuanto tenga respuestas, diré más.

—De acuerdo, debería haberte conocido hasta mañana, soy de inteligencia francesa, Dumas. ¿Nos conoces agente Galahad?

—Sastres, licores y ahora libros… algo oí.

El auto dió marcha y la mujer empezó a moverse del lugar a todo lo que daba. —Vas a tener que guíarme.

—Al parque Clapham Commom. —Respondió después de una pausa.

— _La estoy buscando. —_ Señaló Whiskey _. —Agente de la agencia Dumas pero en activo en Conan Doyle, nombre clave Cosette, no hay más información, el resto está bloqueado._

—Supongo que no mientes al menos en tu trabajo, Cosette.

—No me sorprende, son rápidos los agentes ingleses. —a pesar de estar en un coche muy pequeño, la chica parecía sentirse conductora de NASCAR.

Harry volvió a darle instrucciones para meterse entre callejones ayudado por la agente Whiskey.

—Tu ya sabías de mi, ¿te enviaron a protegerme?

—No, llevo una semana en el país en otra misión. Este encuentro fue una casualidad. —un disparo rompió el cristal trasero. —Mierda agáchate.

Otros tres disparos se escucharon dentro del vehículo, Harry aprovechó el momento para abrir la puerta del copiloto y lanzar un pequeño obsequio.

Una detonación se escuchó detrás y solo vieron unas llamas a lo lejos; Cosette giró a la derecha, para la entrada principal del parque, entraron con todo y vehículo hacía un apartado de la caseta de mantenimiento, Harry seguía se aseguró de que no eran perseguidos antes de descender por la plataforma.

—Eso estuvo cerca. —Habló Harry por primera vez y giró al escuchar como se quejaba ligeramente la mujer.

Cosette sangraba del hombro izquierdo, solamente se recargó contra su asiento y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Entró y salió. —señaló la perforación del cristal frente al volante. —No creo que sea grave.

—No puedes asegurar eso sin que te revise un doctor. —el agente deshizo su corbata y empezó a hacer presión en la herida.

La mujer solo sonrió de lado pese al dolor.

En el descenso, vieron a la agente Whiskey seguida por Champagne.

—Bonito lío hiciste afuera, hijo. —señaló el hombre mientras hacía la seña a dos agentes que se acercaran a ayudar a la recién descubierta colega.

—Se supone era mi día libre. —le contestó con tranquilidad.

—Y que tenemos aquí, a ti te conozco. —señaló Champagne dirigiéndose a la chica. —No va a estar contento de verte…

—Me tiene sin cuidado tu agente. —el tono de fastidio ahora era evidente. —Ya pasaron seis años, que lo supere.

Whiskey y Galahad seguían la conversación como si fuese un partido de Ping Pong.

—Que no los engañe su apariencia juvenil, Cosette no es la niña inocente que creen.

—Tengo un buen currículum. —el equipo médico le colocó una banda parecida a las de gel e inyectaron el material que se encargaba de reparar el tejido dañado. —Un poco rudimentario, voy a necesitar puntadas igual.

—Como parte de la alianza de agencias, Cosette viene con un prototipo de nanotecnología médica, puede ser útil tanto para agencias y en el ramo de los trasplantes.

—Un proyecto caro, si lo quieres llamar así, Champs. —soltó la mujer antes de respingar por la primera puntada.

Unos pasos se escucharon acercarse a las puertas dobles, mostrando a un molesto Tequila.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—También me alegra verte, Donald.

Los presentes miraron al mencionado.

—¿Te llamas Donald? —Whiskey no pudo contener la risa.

Tequila no hizo ni un movimiento, seguía viendo a la chica siendo curada. La cara de pocos amigos era cada vez más notoria.

—No es muy educado de tu parte, te ves como todo un morboso. —el particular carácter y personalidad de Cosette estaba saliendo a flote. La mujer se quitó la blusa rota para sorpresa de algunos de los presentes que giraron en el acto, mientras Champs y Tequila seguían observándola.

—Te dije que no le iba a dar gusto verte.

—Le haré un resumen al Kingsman y a la chica. —tomó una playera que le otorgaron y se la puso. —Tequila fue el gran perdedor en una misión, pensó que éramos más que amigos.

—¡Me engañaste y robaste toda la información!

—Tienes que ser más precavido, yo iba encubierta y tu ego no es el mejor en tus intentos de conseguir pareja.

El joven solo resopló antes de irse furioso.

—En esa época éramos agencias rivales. —Cosette se puso de pie. —Me voy, nos vemos mañana. Buenas tardes, caballeros, Galahad.

La mujer salió.

—Interesante incorporación. —habló por fin Galahad.

El líder de Stateman despidió al equipo médico.

—No la subestimes, esa mujer es una cerebrito… por eso fue un dolor de cabeza para Tequila. —Champagne se acercó a una computadora, ingresó una contraseña y llave especial. —Ese es su informe parcial, Arthur me va a matar si sabe que les dejé por accidente el expediente abierto para poder descargarlo.

Whiskey de inmediato se acercó y mandó todo por correo.

* * *

Harry se dejó caer en la cama, tentado entre el televisor o la tablet, optó por la segunda y abrió el informe de la mujer.

 _Folio: 344421_

 _ID: 90190318_

 _Afiliación: Dumas._

 _Alias: Cosette._

 _Afiliación: Conan Doyle._

 _Alias: Adler._

 _Doctora con especialidad en genética._

 _Especialización en biotecnología y experimentación._

 _Agente en la Dirección General de la Seguridad Exterior francesa._

 _Experta en jeet kune do, jiu-jitsu y krav magá._

 _Conocimiento general en las artes._

 _Políglota._

Lo interesante eran los períodos, ¿a qué edad ingresó esta chica a ese mundo? Para lograr ser alumna del general Philippe Rondot, mejor conocido como el maestro de los espías, debió entrar a las fuerzas armadas siendo una niña.

Y una niña muy peculiar...


	2. Capítulo II

Kingsman y todas las obras de su universo, no me pertenecen, solamente el argumento.

Gracias a Skandrosita, WhileSheLiesSleeping, Ariakas y Gabby.

 **Kingsman: Proyecto Unity**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **Capítulo II**

 _Folio: 344421_

 _ID: 90190318_

 _Afiliación: Dumas._

 _Alias: Cosette._

 _Afiliación: Conan Doyle._

 _Alias: Adler._

 _Doctora con especialidad en genética._

 _Especialización en biotecnología y experimentación._

 _Agente en la Dirección General de la Seguridad Exterior francesa._

 _Experta en jeet kune do, jiu-jitsu y krav magá._

 _Conocimiento general en las artes._

 _Políglota._

No dejaba de revisar el archivo de aquella particular rubia que había aparecido de forma muy extraña en su vida y en la organización. Se le hacía ligeramente familiar pero no podía recordar de donde.

 _—Dijo Whiskey, que Tequila la odia._ —la voz de Eggsy lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—Algo así, parece que tienen historia. —Respondió a la videollamada con el chico.

—¿Y es guapa?

—Esas palabras no son propias de un recién casado y menos de un duque. —ya sospechaba las intenciones del chico.

— _¿No puedo hacer una pregunta inocente? Tal vez ella y Tequila…_

—Tampoco es propio de un Kingsman empezar con especulaciones de las posibles relaciones de una dama…

— _Por lo que dice el expediente, tu dama francesa es más peligrosa que Mata Hari._

—Eggsy.

— _Ya, conozco ese tono de amenaza, no diré más._ —Se acomodó en la silla de una sala de algún castillo en el que se encontraba, realmente no lo había prestado atención cuando le explicó los detalles de su gira. _—Ya tendrás oportunidad de presentármela en cuanto vaya al evento oficial del nuevo Arthur y la presentación de las demás agencias, Champagne tiene altas expectativas con los intercambios que vamos a generar. Me genera mucha curiosidad la participación de la tal Cosette en todo esto, para generar una persecución semejante, debe ser importante._

—No hemos descubierto si están detrás de ella o de mi, al menos no en doce horas.

— _Dicen que las malas noticias llegan pronto, supongo lo sabremos cuando menos lo esperemos._ —El joven suspiró. — _Tengo que irme, tenemos un desayuno con uno de los primos terceros españoles de los padres de Tilde, nos veremos pronto Harry._

—Hasta pronto, Eggsy.

El agente terminó la comunicación justo a unos metros de la nueva sede del servicio secreto. Abrió la puerta de la sastrería, saludó al agente de guardia en turno y entró al probador.

Descendió con la tranquilidad de siempre y atravesó las puertas dobles que se abrieron en automático para llegar a la nueva sala de juntas.

Extrañamente había tres proyecciones ya encendidas, entre ellas el de la mencionada chica nueva. Vestía un traje sastre en una versión más femenina que la acostumbrada en la agencia, un pantalón negro y una especie de bata médica en tono gris.

—También se considera como impuntualidad el llegar antes de lo acordado. —Mencionó al verla quitarse la bata y mostrar su saco.

—Buenos días Galahad, puede ser, —añadió— pero en mi caso no me he ido de la agencia desde ayer.

¿Habría estado trabajando?

—Bien, gracias a todos por estar a tiempo. —Interrumpió Champagne apareciendo seguido por varios agentes que de inmediato aparecieron en línea. —No soy la clase de líder formal, pero debemos ser pacientes, Arthur vendrá pronto, Marcus es un líder reconocido y capaz del MI6, y gracias a los recientes sucesos, ya no somos tan secretos y la reina sabe de la existencia de un grupo de nombre desconocido, ella se encargó con su gente de recomendar a un candidato. Así que ya saben, reactivar a alguien que ya se encontraba disfrutando de la jubilación no es tan sencillo. Whiskey, si me haces el honor…

—Claro. —la mujer se puso de pie y encendió la proyección. —Tenemos rostros nuevos y queremos hacer esto breve, pueden revisar frente a ustedes a los representantes que estarán trabajando directamente con Stateman y Kingsman. Área médica, armamentista y de infiltración. La información se está desplegando a un costado de ellos —señaló rápidamente a los encargados. —Estarán trabajando en la central de Kingsman para terminar el intercambio, de llevarán una grata sorpresa al descubrir lo que están desarrollando. No duden en acercarse a cada uno, les proporcionarán prototipos y nuevos complementos para poder llevar a cabo sus misiones.

—También encontrarán a varios agentes de intercambio, algunos de ustedes van a encargarse de capacitarlos con las estrategias y lineamientos de nuestros respectivos países. Les pido su cooperación. —Champagne siguió hablando.

* * *

—Y me toca ser niñera. —Galahad recibió el memo de los agentes que pasarían el mismo entrenamiento que los aspirantes.

—Oye, no es tan malo, Tequila y yo fuimos tus niñeras cuando te salvamos y no recordabas tu nombre. —Whiskey le dió una palmada en la espalda. —El inocente entomólogo que se moría de miedo cuando casi se ahoga.

Harry revisó rápidamente los nombres de la lista.

—¿Mata Hari no va a tomar el entrenamiento?

—¿Mata Hari? —Harry casi se golpea al notar que se le salió el chiste de Eggsy —ah, ya caigo… no, está ahora enfrascada en algo…

El hombre levantó la ceja extrañado.

—De hecho, quería hablar contigo de eso. Es probable que lo sucedido en el Támesis, haya sido pensando en robar su investigación.

—¿Tan importante es?

—Bastante, ya lo verás…

* * *

Habían transcurrido algunos días, en los que todo había sido relativamente tranquilo pese al giro de tan partir empresa. Y ahí estaba el hombre, con un impacto de bala en el brazo, camino a la sala de urgencias de la agencia.

Cosette estaba absorta en su trabajo cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró con el hombre buscando más médicos.

—No hay nadie, hubo un pequeño incidente en las prácticas de incendio, se les fue la mano con el combustible, un poco feo… —Se puso de pie y avanzó al nuevo examinador. —¿Un descuido?

—Un chico de tu agencia, no tomó con gracia algo que pudo ser maltrato animal. —se sentó en la silla más próxima.

—Moriarty… típico de él. —Avanzó velozmente por una bolsa de sangre A negativo y por una charola de material.

—¿Te quedaste sola aquí?

—No podía dejar esto sin atención, principalmente porque hay dos agentes en misiones y por la investigación.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo exactamente? —preguntó antes de quejarse levemente cuando empezó a desinfectar la herida.

—Te daré una demostración mejor, ¿quieres que tu herida repose algunas semanas y deje una cicatriz fea o ahorrar el descanso para otra ocasión?

—Suena a que no es tan superficial, quiero la salida rápida.

—Bien, te explicaré. —le sacó la bala mientras avanzaba por una bolsa con un líquido azul. —¿Recuerdas el Alpha gel?

—Con eso me salvaron…

—Estoy haciendo algo mejor usando la base, ¿qué pasaría si no solo puedo curar y lograra regenerar todo de una vez con nanotecnología de una sola aplicación?

—Te ganarías un Nobel de medicina y acabarías con las listas de pacientes que mueren esperando una donación.

Cosette empezó a reír.

—Bueno, no creo que pueda hacerlo a mayor escala, pero sí es posible con algunos órganos, fragmentos de hueso o de músculo.

—Y supongo que es lo que vas a aplicar.

—No creo que te duela, eres niño grande.

* * *

Dos horas y había quedado como nuevo. No sabía realmente que era lo que esa mujer había puesto en la herida pero había funcionado. Solamente fue un lapso de una hora con el brazo inmóvil y no exagerar en movimientos bruscos.

Y ahora estaba en la oficina de Champagne, en el edificio contiguo.

—Perdón, el cambio de horario y mis agentes nuevos no ayudan. —la imagen de Champagne se dejó caer en su asiento. —Agentes, hay una posible situación, sabemos por fuentes que hay un traficante al que solo ubicamos con el alias "V" que fue el encargado de contratar sicarios chinos para el ataque de días pasados.

—¿Valentine? —preguntó Harry de inmediato.

—Lo dudo, Eggsy se encargó de él y el cuerpo fue llevado por tu agencia; hasta donde sabemos, los muertos no regresan de las cenizas. —recalcó Whiskey.

—Yo volví.

—Es diferente. —señaló el mayor. —A ti te rescatamos aún con vida.

—¿Qué es lo que buscan? —preguntó Harry.

—La investigación de Dumas. —respondió la mujer. —Tu acabas de ser testigo del potencial de la modificación que ha hecho Cosette con su equipo, si los materiales y la tecnología llegan a manos de gente como ellos, hablamos de problemas serios en el mercado negro.

—Se acaba el negocio del robo de órganos, y lo que conlleva. —prosiguió Champ.

—Caos…

—No solo caos, Galahad, sería posible lo que acabas de plantear, traer de vuelta a gente que no debería estar ya aquí. Gente que físicamente aún sea posible que vuelva, o algo peor.

—Un cuerpo desde cero.

Los estadounidenses asistieron.

—Cosette dice que no es posible. —recordó el agente.

—¿Y sí con el robo lo logran? —planteó Champagne. —No podemos asumir el riesgo.

—Tenemos que proteger ese trabajo hasta su finalización y a Cosette. —sentenció Whiskey. —Tendremos que tener más cuidado con nuestra nueva agente y ponerla en activo.

Harry entendió de inmediato, Cosette tomaría el entrenamiento con los nuevos agentes para ver su desempeño.

* * *

La agente extranjera solo observaba con cuidado el memorándum que le habían entregado. Tenía que tomar el entrenamiento para candidatos de la agencia con posibles agentes nuevos y compañeros para consenso, y sobretodo, medición de sus habilidades.

Se veía un poco tensa pero no dijo nada. Nadie sabía el motivo por el que no era agente activa y se dedicaba a misiones livianas.

Val Jean había sido cuidadoso en ocultar muchas cosas de su expediente.

Ahora estaba con una maleta improvisada entrando en una habitación con varias camas, sin separaciones y los baños al descubierto. Con varios jóvenes se mucho más jóvenes en lo que parecía un cuartel.

—¿Adams? —exclamó un chico al verla entrar. Ella asintió.

—Eres la última de nuestro bloque, es un placer. Yo soy Harris, por allá están Morris, Starling, Yamanaka y la chica de allá es Villar, ellos son Park, Bale, Nolan y Allen, somos muchos este año así que nos dividieron.

—Un placer. —respondió soltando la maleta y saludando rápidamente a los demás.

Moriarty la miró de reojo y ella igual, pero no dijeron nada. Él ya había pasado las pruebas pero había sido requerido como apoyo para hacer de señuelo en alguna prueba futura.

Tequila también estaba en la habitación. A él lo habían mandado como reprimenda de Champagne. Aunque ahora estaba en Kingsman para aprender modales y otras técnicas, su reciente comportamiento hacía la antigua espía le hizo ser merecedor de estar ahí.

Harry entró a la sala y todos se formaron.

—Damas y caballeros, mi nombre es Galahad. Están a punto de tener la entrevista de trabajo más peligrosa del mundo. Uno de ustedes, y solo uno se convertirá en el nuevo Bedevere. Al pie de la cama van a encontrar una bolsa para cadáver; van a escribir su nombre en ella, los datos de sus familiares más cercanos. Así, reconocen los riesgos que van a enfrentar y su promesa de guardar una estricta confidencialidad. De no hacerlo, ustedes y sus familiares más cercanos, terminarán en esa bolsa. La siguiente prueba será al amanecer, descansen. Rompan filas.

* * *

—Me siento como una fisgona. —soltó Whiskey frente a la computadora de la sala contigua a la habitación. —Ya está listo el sistema.

—Parece ser que ésta prueba será un clásico en la agencia y en mi vida. —observó a una muy adormilada francesa volver a la cama.

—Ya me he vuelto experta en esperar. —soltó con cierta malicia mientras Harry sonreía de lado.

Aún recordaba como casi lo matan en Stateman para obligarlo a recordar.

—Demos dos minutos para que Mata Hari vuelva a caer rendida. —Harry se puso de pie y fue a servir un poco de café.

Regresó con dos tazas y las dejó en la mesa.

—Esto es muy americano para ti.—rió Whiskey al ver cómo le ponía leche.

—Algunas cosas no cambian. —activó la bomba de agua que fue llenando de forma silenciosa la habitación.

Los entrevistados se empezaron a levantar abruptamente.

—Mantengan la calma. —habló Tequila mientras se ponía de pie en la cama y buscaba alguna tubería rota o el origen de la fuga.

—¡Los tubos para inodoro, rápido! —exclamó Cosette mientras todos empezando a medio chapotear en medida que el agua subía. —¡Las duchas!

Empezaron a nadar y el agua cubrió totalmente la habitación. La agente tomó a una chica y siguieron su camino hacia los baños. Rápidamente empezaron a desarmar las tuberías y mangueras para meterlas por el inodoro.

Moriarty, Cosette y Tequila observaron con detenimiento el espejo del baño. Como si se leyeran la mente y pensando en que fuese de doble vista, tomaron sus últimas bocanadas de aire. Avanzaron con rapidez al cristal y empezaron a golpear.

—Esto fue muy rápido. —exclamó Whiskey mientras apagaba la computadora y caminaba con Galahad a la habitación en donde estaban quebrando el cristal.

—Y no dejaron que la agente Villar hiciera su número de muerte.

Los novatos salieron despedidos a la habitación mientras Harry y la antigua Ginger Ale esperaban recargados en una pared. La mujer anotaba los resultados mientras el agente veterano hablaba claro y fuerte:

—Felicidades por haber superado su primera prueba. Bien hecho, para quienes siguen confundidos si pasan un tubo por el codo de un inodoro tendrán aire ilimitado. Física básica. Morris, Bale, Adams, bien. Supieron que era un espejo de dos vistas. A diferencia de la generación pasada, pasaron la prueba, no olvidaron el trabajo en equipo.

* * *

La chica estaba esperando al agente veterano en el lobby de la renovada sastrería de Savile Row en Mayfair. Había sido citada por Galahad en la mañana previo a la segunda prueba.

Sus demás compañeros estaban entrenando en uno de los gimnasios, otros en el campo de tiro mientras ella había llegado antes de la cita acordada y miraba a la puerta desde aquel sillón de cuero color miel. De vez en cuando miraba con un poco de nerviosismo la chimenea a su derecha y el tapiz verde de la sastrería.

Era su primera vez en la entrada de Kingsman, en las pocas semanas que llevaba como agente en las agencias hermanas, siempre había ingresado desde las puertas de Stateman.

Observó a Harry entre las letras de la puerta que indicaban los horarios de apertura de lunes a viernes, los horarios sabatinos, y se sintió un poco más ansiosa.

Harry cruzó la puerta y observó a la chica con su impecable vestimenta que, en mentes más pervertidas hubiera sido la clásica visión de una secretaria sexy: blusa blanca de manga larga, desabotonada un poco arriba de la línea del pecho, chaleco gris Oxford, una falda tipo lápiz del mismo color y tacones negros cerrados —aproximadamente de quince centímetros— letales pero tentadores.

El cabello rubio recogidos en una coleta baja, con el cabello totalmente lacio, alaciado de forma natural. Maquillaje discreto, sin labial y con una gafas de armazón grueso negro.

—¿Llegué tarde? —preguntó al observarla en el lugar de la cita.

—No, yo fui la que salir antes de la práctica de danza.

Galahad sonrió al notar que la chica era comprometida con su entrenamiento, trabajo y sin descuidar las citas que surgían.

—No he conocido a una vendedora de libros. —afirmó Harry. —pero puedo asegurar que podrías ganar el reconocimiento al empleado del mes.

—Gracias. —respondió un poco sonrojada.

—Ven conmigo. —Harry avanzó a la segunda puerta del lado derecho de la planta baja. —Entra.

La francesa lo siguió al interior del probador.

Se quedaron de pie justo frente al espejo. Harry colocó la mano en el cristal y empezaron a descender.

—¿Qué es lo que crees que veo? —le preguntó para romper el silencio que se tornaba incómodo.

—A una agente que puede ser un interesante dolor de cabeza.

—Veo a una agente que puede ser un interesante dolor de cabeza pero con potencial, que es leal, capaz de hacer lo que se le pide y que quiere hacer algo bueno con los conocimientos que ha adquirido en su vida. —contestó el hombre con el parche en el lente. —Esto me recuerda a una plática que tuve en el pasado con un recomendado. ¿Has visto "Mi bella dama"?

—¿Tienes seis meses para volverme una dama o eres un misógino?

—No, mi duda real es el motivo que te hizo dejar tu vida habitual y transformarte en la dama que eres ahora.

—No es que haya sido una incivilizada y me refinaran en Dumas, siempre me lavo la cara, —habló un poco divertida. —pero tuve la disposición de aprender y adaptarme para transformarme en todo lo que pudiera, un poco de mi vocación en la actuación.

—Eggsy y tú me sorprenden.

—¿Quién?

—El protegido que entrené y fue mi sustituto por un tiempo.

—Si he de ser honesta… —la chica giró para observar a su compañero. —Un evento de mi juventud me hizo querer volverme esto, un hombre al que conocí y cambió mi vida.

—¿Un hombre al que admiras?

—Un hombre del que me enamoré.

—¿Y lo valió? —preguntó un poco consternado por la declaración amorosa.

—Totalmente, llegué hasta aquí. — finalizó la chica con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba los dientes.

—Vienen pruebas difíciles, van a usar a una mascota…

—Algo me dijo Whiskey. —respondió Cosette ante el cambio abrupto de tema. —Ya se han llevado a una de mis mascotas.

Harry sintió pesar, no sabía que ella hubiese llegado al país con más de un animal de compañía. Seguramente desconocía el final de la prueba.

—¿Sabes un poco de la historia de la sastrería?

Cosette negó con suavidad.

—Desde 1849, Kingsman ha vestido a los más poderosos del mundo. Muchos perdieron a sus herederos en la Primera Guerra Mundial, con mucho dinero sin tener a quien heredar y con hombres que deseaban preservar la vida y la paz, canalizaron tal riqueza y poder para un bien común. No solo es una agencia de snobs con dinero. —dijo mientras hacía una pausa para observar de reojo a la mujer. —Operamos desde entonces con el mayor nivel desde discreción hasta hace unos días en nuestro encuentro.

—No son espías gubernamentales, y la reina no debería saber que pasan cosas raras en sus narices.

—El traje es nuestra armadura, para el caballero moderno, y nosotros somos los nuevos caballeros.

—Interesante, algún día te contaré el origen de Dumas y Conan Doyle.

—Será un placer saberlo.

* * *

N/A: Hello darkness my old friend! Gracias mis pequeños lectores, cuando propuse mi fic con amigos de otro fandom, tuve una respuesta súper positiva por parte de varios y me alentaron a subirlo.

Espero seguir respetando un poco la esencia de los personajes y darles un buen tributo de escenas claves de las películas.

SKANDROSITA: Tu premio fue ser de las primeras en leer este capítulo tan interesante. Sabes que no tengo corazón pero las escenas de acción hasta el momento creo que van a ser un tanto cursis hasta más adelante. Te mando un beso.

WhileSheLiesSleeping: ¿Acaso la personalidad de Cosette te llamó la atención? A veces tan ácida, luego muy gentil… como eres muy lista, dejaré que saques conclusiones poco a poco de qué es lo que va a pasar. ¡Hail Cosette! Besos

Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Capítulo III

Kingsman y todas las obras de su universo, no me pertenecen, solamente el argumento.

Gracias a Skandrosita, WhileSheLiesSleeping, Ariakas y Gabby.

 **Kingsman: Proyecto Unity**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Capítulo III**

 _ **Francia, hace dieciocho años.**_

— _Debes estar loco, Galahad._

 _La agente pelirroja observaba al hombre tomar su portafolio._

 _—Tienen a un grupo de adolescentes como rehenes en Notre Dame. —revisó sus mancuernillas. —No podemos demorarnos._

 _—Eres imposible. —resopló Morgana antes de salir del auto y entrar como almas que persigue el diablo a la catedral._

 _Lugar en el que diez chicos en edad escolar estaban reunidos en el centro del recinto y observaban con sorpresa a los dos individuos que acaban de ingresar._

* * *

El equipo de candidatos estaba resolviendo cómo iban a llegar a tierra ante la anomalía presentada en su descenso.

—No lo olviden, su misión es aterrizar en el objetivo sin que los detecte el radar, si los vemos en el radar o tocan tierra en otra parte, se van a casa. En cuanto lleguen a tierra, se les darán indicaciones para iniciar la siguiente prueba de inmediato, ¿entendido? —habló Whiskey por el comunicador.

—Eso sería sencillo si supiéramos que ninguno va a morir. —exclamó furioso Harris.

—Resuelvanlo. —finalizó la comunicación la mujer.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Harry al ver la formación en línea.

—Por lo poco que entiendo, van a abrir al mismo tiempo los paracaídas, si alguno no abre, pretenden agarrarlo entre dos.

—Interesante… abrirán en parejas, si el de enfrente no abre paracaídas, el de atrás lo abraza y jala el cordón.

Su técnica de supervivencia era interesante, ahora la variante era el horario de la prueba. Horario nocturno, apenas se estaba ocultando el sol.

—Será mejor ir, ya están en el límite.

Harry hizo caso a su compañera y salieron al punto de reunión.

Seis muchachos se desplomaron justo en el límite de la marca. Esto se estaba volviendo muerte súbita.

—Casi rompen el récord, abrieron a los 110 metros, sus antecesores abrieron a los 90. —anotó Whiskey los resultados.

—Bien, ahora tienen que llegar hasta la fuente con lirios. —señaló Galahad hacia el frente a casi 500 metros. —Tienen cinco minutos para llegar.

—Nos sobrará tiempo… —Tequila habló confiado en lo que se quitaba el paracaídas.

Todos empezaron a correr cuando de nueva cuenta, la advertencia de Galahad resonó en los comunicadores.

—Solo hay un pequeño inconveniente, el campo está minado.

Todos se detuvieron de golpe pero Yamanaka que iba unos cuantos pasos adelante de todos, desapareció en una detonación.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda… ahora todo tiene sentido, querían ocultar las minas en la oscuridad de la noche. —susurró Moriarty.

Todos empezaron a avanzar con cuidado menos Cosette.

—¿Pisó una bomba? —preguntó Nolan.

—No, creo que está en shock. —exclamó Starling después de ver desaparecer a Park.

* * *

—¿Por qué no se mueve? —Whiskey veía incrédula a la chica.

—Esto no es normal, y no la podemos sacar de ahí. —Harry se fue a la computadora. —Algo le pasó a esta mujer.

—Oh oh… —Whiskey se había adelantado. —Ahí está el enigma.

Galahad leyó velozmente el reporte desbloqueado. Esa no era una buena señal, en Kingsman no acostumbraban a trabajar ese tipo de traumas en combate de esa forma, al contrario, resultaría fatal para el agente y sus colaboradores.

—Galahad… —La voz de Whiskey le hizo girar al monitor.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Debemos detenerla! —tremendo Deja Vu se estaba formando.

—No podemos detener la mina activada, podemos detener las demás.

¿Por qué nadie les dijo que esa mujer había dejado de estar en activo por una experiencia traumática?

* * *

—¡Cosette reacciona! —Moriarty la sacudió. —Te necesito aquí.

La chica después de un tiempo indefinido giró al hombre aún temblorosa.

—Starling pisó una mina, no sabemos cómo sacarla de ahí.

Cosette hizo un breve escaneo mental de los objetos que llevaba la mochila integrada al traje.

—Saca el micro tanque de nitro. —Le pidió a su colega que la miraba extrañado. —¡Rápido!

La mujer corrió en cuanto tuvo el mini contenedor del tamaño de un desodorante en aerosol. Y se acercó al grupo.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo y no lo tendremos… —habló la mujer a sus colegas. —Voy a aplicar esto en la mina, en cuanto lo haga, necesito que alguien jale a Starling y me jale a mi de inmediato lo más lejos que se pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

—Yo tomo a Starling. —se prestó como voluntario Nolan, tomando del brazo a la chica con firmeza pero sin moverla de su sitio.

—Yo a Adams. —Tequila ya tenía de la cintura a la francesa.

—Los demás haremos cadena y los alejaremos lo más que se pueda. —Moriarty ya estaba apoyándose en Tequila y Allen en Nolan.

—En cuanto deje de aplicar el nitro en la bota… —Se agachó sin flexionar las piernas. —Si sientes molestias, no vayas a mover el pie por favor, esto es temporal, la carga es mínima y no va a congelar la mina en su totalidad. —habló Cosette a la candidata.

Levantó el puño en señal de atención, y empezó a rociar la mina.

En cuánto empezó a disminuir la cantidad de ruido del rociador, la presión en el brazo y la cintura de las mujeres aumentó considerablemente. Estaban aumentando por inercia los agarres.

—¡Ahora!

Cómo en cámara lenta, Starling fue lanzada por el jalón de los dos hombres a unos metros mientras ellos empezaban a correr, por su parte, Tequila y la rubia habían sido lanzados de espaldas con sus demás compañeros apenas dándoles la oportunidad de avanzar un poco antes de cubrirse de la detonación.

Harry apareció en el lugar justo en el momento para ver la situación.

—De acuerdo, eso es todo por hoy. Vuelvan a sus habitaciones, Adams, conmigo, ahora.

Ignorando los reclamos de los demás, Harry esperó a que la temblorosa mujer lo siguiera y en cuanto la tuvo cerca —y fuera del campo de visión de los demás— la tomó del brazo y la metió a su sala de operaciones con una desconcertada Whiskey.

—¿Qué demonios piensan en Dumas? —Soltó con evidente molestia al cerrar la puerta. —Eso pudo salir muy mal.

—Solo intenté salvar a tu posible agente… —no pudo decir más cuando las lágrimas se le salieron sin aviso previo, los nervios estaban traicionando a la francesa.

—Tuviste suerte ahí, pero lo que hiciste… no salvó a nuestra gente en el pasado. —Señaló la estadounidense.

—No pude pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Hay otro trauma o sorpresa guardada que nos tengas antes de seguir con la etapa semi final de esto? —preguntó Harry con dureza.

—No, dejé de estar en campo por una misión que salió muy mal y vi volar a mis compañeros a mi lado en pedazos, eso es todo, por eso no terminé todo el entrenamiento en ese tipo de armas. No hay otro trauma más, no hay otra alergia desconocida en mi historial, es todo. —La rubia aún seguía temblando y se secaba los ojos con firmeza.

Harry tomó una taza limpia y le sirvió café.

—Ten, te hará falta algo caliente.

Whiskey sonrió levemente y se dispuso a salir de la sala cuando vio la señal de su compañero de Stateman acercándose con rapidez por el radar.

—Iré a calmar a Tequila, se acerca y no creo que venga muy sereno.

Al verse solos, Harry tomó la palabra con más tranquilidad.

—La mina que pisó Starling no era peligrosa hasta que intentaste congelarla…

—¿Qué?

—Era una imitación, en realidad es una bomba cegadora, y tú eres la genio aquí, ya sabes que pasa si unes los materiales de una granada cegadora con…

—Ya, ya entendí, se iba a volver una granada de fragmentación y posiblemente estaríamos todos muertos… ¡Dios que tonta! De verdad creí que habían dejado de jugar y estaban probandonos en serio. —apretó ligeramente la taza entre sus manos antes de tomar un sorbo.

—Yo también perdí a un amigo en una explosión. Justo en una situación similar a esta.

—No tenía idea.

Galahad se sentó frente a la chica.

—Solo que el tonto iba acompañado de mí protegido y de mí, lo salvó y se sacrificó por nosotros.

—Harry…

—No pensaba dejar que todos ustedes murieran así en el jardín de la mansión.

La chica rió un poco más tranquila.

—Claro, bonita mancha roja difícil de quitar del pasto.

—Oye, no todo fue malo, lograste salir del shock y fuiste a salvar a tu compañera. Solo… no vuelvas a jugar a la heroína.

—Hecho.

 _—¿En verdad crees qué son tan dementes como para poner bombas reales?_

La voz de Whiskey se alcanzó a escuchar a la distancia logrando generar una carcajada de ambos.

—Será mejor que vayas a tu habitación…

* * *

—Así que por logística, te tocó salir de esto. —Cosette hablaba en la cafetería con su compañero de Conan Doyle.

—Debemos dejar ingresar a los nuevos. —Se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba un plato de fruta.

—Dos grupos y un solo agente se integrará por ahora, suena lógico.

La prueba semi final fue similar a los juegos de guerra, un enfrentamiento con balas de salva huyendo de madrugada de sus compañeros y eliminandose por equipos unos a otros.

—¿No te han dado indicaciones de fallar? —Preguntó intrigado.

—Tengo que finalizar, parte de mi entrenamiento como agente es llegar al final de esto…

—Bonita forma de medir tus habilidades.

—No creo que sea eso, pareciera que tiene otro motivo todo esto.

La alarma del reloj de pulsera del hombre empezó a sonar.

—Tengo que irme, Holmes me tiene haciendo reportes sin fin de inventario y lo que se ha gastado en tu investigación, pero no me da más detalles, ¿sabes por qué?

—Supongo que por seguridad. —se encogió de hombros mientras levantaba el vaso con el resto de su jugo.

—Mmm… —no muy convencido de la respuesta, prefirió guardar silencio. —¿Tienes algo que hacer más tarde?

—Tengo que pasar tiempo con mi "tutor", en este caso al no tener uno, será…

—No me digas. —Interrumpió. —Galahad.

La mujer asintió.

—Suerte con eso. —Respondió el hombro más serio de lo normal antes de partir.

"¡Qué extraño!" pensó la mujer antes de partir al laboratorio para realizar unas pruebas antes de encontrarse con su superior en la sastrería.

* * *

Al punto del medio día, la espía llegó a la sala de espera del negocio, encontrándose con un agradable sujeto en ropa más casual, camisa, pantalón de vestir y un suéter esperándola.

—Genial, ahora me veo como toda una colegiala de Cambridge. —susurró cerca del oído de su compañero logrando que girara.

—¿Nunca vienes a trabajar sin tacones, Adler? —preguntó el agente fingiendo asombro. Su compañera iba en un vestido gris tableado, pegado y algo corto, de tirantes y recto, con una blusa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga color negro. Llevaba unas botas negras altas arriba de las rodillas.

La mujer sonrió, no la había llamado así en lo que llevaba de conocerla.

—Solamente los uso para trabajar, pero como hoy era medio día aquí, decidí venir menos "formal".

—No pareces una chica de Cambridge, pareces una chica aspirante a modelo para casting. —le dijo mientras tomaba el abrigo de la chica para ponérselo.

—Gracias. —respondió con un poco de timidez mientras esperaba que el hombre se cubriera. —¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

—A mi casa, en Stanhope Mews W, cerca de Gloucester Road.

—¿En serio? Yo me estoy alojando en Stanhope Mews E.

—No lo sabía, debe ser frustrante vivir cerca del molesto tipo que casi muere baleado en el Támesis y tuviste que rescatar. —¿Acaso el destino estaba jugando con ellos? Se terminó de cubrir con el abrigo y salieron al taxi que los esperaba en la acera.

—En absoluto, no sé quién salvó a quién pero, debo decir que me agradas.

El auto avanzó con normalidad mientras Harry observaba con detenimiento a la mujer.

—Si vas a decir algo, mejor hazlo de una vez.

—Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que no sé tú nombre real ni conozco tu edad.

—Clara Steephens, treinta y un años.

—¿Me estás diciendo que por eso tu nombre clave en Conan Doyle es Adler?

—Sí, idea de Holmes…

—Espera, ¿Dijiste treinta y uno? —Harry la miró con su único ojo como si lo fuese a perder también. —No es posible.

—Es verdad, no pude sacar la especialidad en medicina y la carrera de actuación por muy genio que me vea siendo más joven. Tú turno.

—Harry Hart, cuarenta y cuatro.

—Veintiseis… —susurró la mujer.

—¿Perdón?

Clara negó con la cabeza suavemente, mientras señalaba un letrero que indicaba la calle esperada.

—No hace mucho reconstruyeron aquí, hubo una explosión muy fea.

—¿Te descubrió alguien?

—A mí no, yo estaba muerto en la base de datos en esa época.

Descendieron del vehículo mientras la mujer empezaba a hilar poco a poco historias.

Harry abrió la puerta a su acompañante, cediendo el paso al interior de la vivienda. Lo primero que observó fue una gran cantidad de mariposas colgadas en diferentes marcos en las paredes.

Un cachorro Cairn Terrier bajó las escaleras velozmente provocando una exclamación de ternura por parte de la agente, quién se agachó para cargarlo.

—Es muy lindo, ¿cómo se llama?

—Sr. Pickle II.

—¿Qué fue del Sr. Pickle Primero?

—Murió de pancreatitis…

—Oh… ¿Fue la mascota que te dieron en la agencia? —La mujer abrazaba al cachorro con mucho afecto.

—Así es, en este momento debería enseñarte a beber como una dama de sociedad. —No quería ahondar en el tema de lo que sería la próxima prueba.

Clara dejó con cuidado al perrito en el suelo e ingresó al que Harry señaló como el baño para lavarse las manos. Al regresar se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero, entró al comedor y avanzó un poco más a la mini barra del hogar del agente.

—¿Te gustan los sabores fuertes o más delicados? —Preguntó Harry mientras revisaba las botellas.

—Fuertes, pero quisiera la bebida favorita de la Reina, ¿podrías preparar un Zaza?

—También se le conoce por el nombre de la bebida predominante, Dubonnet. —Harry bajó una copa, sacó el mezclador, la botella de Ginebra y Dubonnet. —¿Podrías traer limón y hielo del refrigerador?

—Por supuesto. —Clara salió del campo de visión, llegó a la cocina y buscó en el electrodoméstico. —¿Tú qué vas a beber?

—Gin tonic, pero vas a aprender a prepararlo.

—¿Clásico? ¿Toronja y miel? ¿Naranja?

La mujer apareció con la bandeja de hielos, la bolsa de limones, la tabla para cortar y un cuchillo.

—Creo que tendremos que intercambiar recetas.

* * *

Clara leía cada uno de los encabezados que en las paredes mientras daba un ligero sorbo a su bebida.

—Pasaron cosas interesantes los días de tus misiones. —Observaba la impresión de la boda del Príncipe Charles.

—Tenía los recortes originales, pero una explosión destruyó la casa. —Contestó Galahad recargado desde el marco de la puerta.

—Oh, casual. —Giró para mirar a su "mentor". —He visto lo cool que equiparon tu casa, he aprendido a hacer cócteles, las condiciones que hacen a un caballero aparecer en los titulares de los periódicos, pero ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Adelante.

—¿En verdad tan solitaria es la vida de un Kingsman? ¿No pueden tener familia?

—Clara, debes saber que una cosa es la recomendación general a otra que todos los agentes lo sigan al pie de la letra. —Se acercó al escritorio y sacó una fotografía de un cajón. —El es Gary Unwin, debes conocerlo como el duque y príncipe de Suecia.

—¿El príncipe fue tu protegido?

—¿Recuerdas la referencia de "Mi Bella Dama"? Gary no era el mejor ejemplo de caballero, antecedentes de delitos menores, de un hogar provisto de golpizas por un padrastro abusador, pero con gran potencial en el ejército y en gimnasia. Lección del día, se hizo un caballero y no sacrificó su parte sentimental. —Señaló su parche y luego las dos portadas que señalaban un lapso de un año aproximadamente. —Me trajo de vuelta, salvó a la chica, al mundo y se casó.

—¿Así que no hay una Señora Hart por decisión personal? —Preguntó Clara antes de hacer una seña a un sillón antes de tomar asiento.

Harry asintió para que se sentara y prosiguió.

—Hubo alguien, así como la persona que te motivó a ser una agente encubierta, alguien que era mi compañera. Pero como agente encubierta tuvo que casarse, tener familia y no pudo ser, murió.

—Lo lamento.

—No lo hagas, hace mucho tiempo que sucedió y lo he superado. —Le sonrió. —Tengo hambre, vamos a comer juntos, ¿Algún inconveniente si es algo fuera de la rutina?

—Para nada.

* * *

Un pub era lo que menos esperaba Steephens, The Black Prince era un lugar que al parecer le traía recuerdos a Hart. Inmediatamente al llegar las miradas a la pareja de agentes no se hicieron esperar, Cosette y Galahad eligieron una mesa y tomaron asiento.

—Creo que pediré un pie Steak & Ale. —Señaló Clara en el menú.

—Yo carne al grill, ¿De tomar?

—Una pinta de Guiness.

—Sabia elección. —Harry tomó el número de la mesa y se acercó a pedir los alimentos.

Clara observaba con curiosidad la diferencia de los bares a un pub inglés, aquí solamente la comida era llevada a la mesa por un runner, las bebidas tenían que ser llevadas por el mismo cliente. Harry volvió a la mesa con los dos vasos llenos de la bebida oscura y espumosa.

—¿Habías estado alguna vez en un pub?

—Solamente en un gastropub, de esas modas nuevas en el país.

—Brindemos.

Levantaron sus vasos y bebieron un poco. Y a los pocos minutos llegó su comida.

—Oye linda, deberías dejar a tu padre y divertirte con nosotros. —Una mesa cercana con cuatro tipos los observaba de reojo, sobretodo al más grande que empezó a burlarse de los agentes.

—Idiotas, existen en todo el mundo. —Susurró Clara mientras los ignoraba y terminaba de comer lo restante de su pastel de carne.

—Parece que los idiotas de este lugar, no aprenden. —Señaló Harry mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta, enseguida se dispuso a hablar en voz alta. —Caballeros, la señorita no merece ser molestada.

—Debe ser su tío, lo está tomando muy a la ligera. —Mencionó el más joven del grupo.

—Será mejor irnos, toma tus cosas. —Susurró Galahad a su acompañante mientras se ponía de pie.

El hombre con parche se levantó y tomó su abrigo, su paraguas y avanzó hasta la entrada antes de hablar:

—Los modales hacen…

—¡Ah!

La voz de la chica lo desconcertó y lo hizo girar. Hasta que notó como se daba la vuelta con brusquedad y apartaba con violencia una mano de su trasero.

Adiós calma, adiós discurso. Ese acto hizo enfurecer al caballero.

Cuando los dos se calmaron un poco, notaron la pelea breve que habían tenido con los comensales y la mirada inquieta del dueño y la gente del lugar.

Harry se encargó de lanzar los somníferos a los que presenciaron todo.

—Deberíamos irnos, te llevaré a casa. —Habló Galahad al ver el estado del lugar.

 _ **Continuará**_

 **N/A:** Hola después de... Varios mrses, no quiero hacer la curncu porque me voy a poner triste de no actualizar. Así que no diré más que estaba deprimida y me desaparecí.

Ya sabemos el nombre original de Cosette, en las novelas de Sherlock Holmes, Clara Steephens es el nombre real de Irene Adler.

Manu-Tara: Muchas gracias por pasar a leer y espero que te siga gustando la idea de mas agencias en la historia.

Les mando un beso a todos y nos leemos espero más pronto.


End file.
